Skyline
by XiaoRis
Summary: Luhan dan Sehun bersahabat sejak kecil juga dengan teman hitam mereka bernama Jongin. Kisah cinta mereka dimulai saat masuk kuliah. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka?


AUTHOR : XiaoRis

Title : Skyline

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comfortable, Sad

Main Cast :

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Other Cast : you can find them by yourself

GS for uke

Summary :

Luhan dan Sehun bersahabat sejak kecil juga dengan teman hitam mereka bernama Jongin. Kisah cinta mereka dimulai saat masuk kuliah. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

LET'S ENJOY

Musim gugur sebentar lagi berhenti menjalankan tugasnya, terganti oleh musim dingin yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang akan sangat membencinya, melihat dimana akan banyak orang yang memakai pakaian berlapis-lapis dan juga jaket tebal yang selalu hinggap dibadan, dan tak lupa syal yang melilit leher, terlebih lagi jalanan yang licin membuat siapa saja dapat terjatuh karena salju.

Seorang yeoja cantik berjalan sambil merapatkan mantel hitamnya dengan earphone yang bertengger manis dikedua telinganya, mulutnya bergumam sambil sesekali mengikuti aliran lagu. Yeoja itu berjalan dengan langkah ringan, dipusat kota Myeong-dong. Gadis yang memakai celana jeans hitam serta sepatu berwarna merah yang terlihat sangat kontras itu berjalan memasuki sebuah Mall pusat perbelanjaan kota.

Yeoja cantik itu melirik sekeliling seperti memikirkan apa yang harus aku beli. Sekilas dia melihat sebuah toko yang bertuliskan "Royal Elastics" senyum mengembang pada wajahnya dan mulai berjalan memasuki toko. Mencari sepatu dengan ukuran yang pas dan warna yang tak terlalu cerah.

"permisi nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang pegawai berjalan kearah yeoja cantik itu, dengan kemeja warna hitam yang pas pada tubuhnya dan rok mini yang membuat pemuda cantik itu mengerutkan dahinya. Apa dia tidak kedinginan setelah diluar nanti, batinnya. Mengingat sekarang adalah musim yang nanti akan banyak berjatuhan kristal-kristal putih nan indah dari langit.

"aku ingin membeli sepatu tapi tidak dengan warna yang terlalu cerah" jawab yeoja cantik itu.

Pegawai itu tersenyum lalu mengambil dan menunjukkan sebuah sepatu dengan warna biru yang tidak terlalu cerah dengan sentuhan warna silver disampingnya dan tali sepatu yang juga berwarna biru tetapi agak sedikit tua dari warna dasarnya. Yeoja itu mengamati sepatu yang diberikan dengan kening yang dikerutkan, menilai apakah sepatu itu pas dan cocok atau tidak.

"baiklah, aku ambil yang ini" jawabnya diiringi dengan senyuman.

Setelah membeli sepatu yang diinginkan yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko tersebut dan pergi menuju rumahnya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju halte bus menuju arah rumahnya, menunggu bus yang akan membawanya.

"Luhannie.."

Merasa dirinya terpanggil, Luhan –yeoja cantik- itu melirik kearah kanannya. Senyum berkembang diwajahnya seraya melambaikan tangan kepada seorang yeoja yang memanggilnya tadi. Dengan terengah-engah yeoja yang memanggil Luhan tadi segera duduk disamping Luhan dengan membalas senyum Luhan yang tak kalah manis.

"kau baru darimana Baekki? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Luhan

Bakkie atau Baekhyun adalah sahabat Luhan. Mereka bersahabat sejak Junior School. Baekhyun yeoja yang cerewet dan mempunyai suara yang sama merdunya dengan Luhan, mereka berdua masuk di Department (Fakultas) yang sama dan mengambil extrakulikuler yang sama yaitu Music.

"aku membeli hadiah untuk Yeolli. Kau tau Lulu –panggilan kesayangan Baekhyun untuk Luhan-, Yeolli sedang marah padaku karena aku tak memberinya kabar selama 2 hari kemarin. Kau tau sendirikan kita sedang sibuk 2 hari itu, perlombaan itu benar-benar membuatku frustasi Hannie" kata Baekhyun panjang lebar memberikan cerita dan kekesalannya, dan Luhan menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabat tersayangnya itu.

"aku juga membeli hadiah untuk Sehun. Dan alasannya juga sama denganmu Baekki. Lalu, apa yang kau beli untuk kekasihmu itu?"

"aku membeli jaket Hannie. Kau sendiri?"

"sepatu untuk sahabatku tersayang" jawab Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya.

Bus yang mereka tunggupun berhenti, kedua sahabat itu masuk dan duduk disebelah kanan bus. Mereka berbagi cerita, berbagai cerita selalu meluncur dari bibir keduanya terutama Baekhyun yang dikenal cerewet. Tak ayal, mereka berdua kadang tertawa terbahak-bahak, untung keadaan bus cukup sepi, hanya ada 2 orang wanita dan 3 orang lelaki dengan supir, siapa juga yang ingin pergi dicuaca dingin seperti ini. Keduanyapun hanya menundukkan wajahnya malu seraya membungukkan kepalanya dan melontarkan kata maaf.

Sampai dipemberhentian bus selajutnya, mereka turun bersama. Mereka harus terpisah karena rumah mereka tak searah, Luhan berjalan kearah kiri, sementara Baekhyun berjalan kearah kanan.

Baekhyun POV

"Hannie, apa semua lelaki sedang dalam masa marahnya ya? Kenapa Yeolli dan Sehun marah secara serempak dan dengan alasan yang sama pula?" Tanyaku.

"tidak Baekkie, kita memang salah, kita tak memberi mereka kabar selama 2 hari. Mereka hanya mengkhawatirkan kita Baek. Tapi seharusnya mereka bisa mengerti keadaan kita juga" jawab Luhan.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala, mendengar apa yang diucapkan Lulu memang ada benarnya. Harusnya Chanyeol bisa mengerti posisiku 2 hari kemarin. Karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan perlombaan menyanyi antar Kampus, mau tak mau aku dan Luhan harus ikut serta dengan perlombaan itu. Dan seonsaengnim itupun tak memperbolehkan kita memegang handphone, betapa kejamnya dia, tapi kami semua menyayanginya.

"ah, Bekhyun-ah itu busnya sudah datang. Ayo" seru Luhan

Aku dan Luhanpun segera memasuki bus. Kami memilih tempat disebelah kanan bus, biasanya kami selalu memilih tempat itu.

"Hannie, kau tau tidak? Kemarin aku dan Xiumin hyung sedang berjalan menuju kelas. Saat itu, Jung seonsangnim lewat. Kau tau kan dosen killer kita itu? Dia berjalan berlenggak lenggok layaknya model yang berjalan diatas catwalk, tapi menurutku dia akan lebih bagus berjalan di trotoar jalan. Ketika dia lewat dengan memakai high heelsnya, tiba-tiba heelsnya itu patah dan menyebabkan dirinya oleng dan langsung terjun menyentuh lantai. Dan kau tau tidak Lu? Posisinya jatuh itu sungguh sangat tidak elit, dia jatuh tengkurap Lu, tengkurap. Aku tekankan sekali lagi dia jatuh TENGKURAP".

Luhan yang mendengar ceritaku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagaimana tidak, Jung seonsaengnim yang terkenal dengan dosen killer dan sangat disiplin itu jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap, ah jatuh sudah reputasinya.

Luhan dan aku yang merasa dipandangipun segera menghentikan tawa kami. Dan melihat sekeliling dan tersenyum serta dengan reflex kami membungkukkan kepala serta melontarkan kata maaf.

"ah, cheoseonhamnida"

"cheoseonhamhida"

Setelah meminta maaf aku tiba-tiba ingin menanyakan hubungan Lulu dengan Sehun. Padahal mereka cantik dan tampan. Aku harap Lulu berpacaran saja dengan Sehun, aku tak ingin melihat Luhan disakiti yeoja lain. Walaupun aku tak pernah melihatnya sakit hati mengingat Luhan yang belum pernah pacaran.

"Luhannie, kau dan Sehun kan sudah bersahabat sejak lama, apa kau tak punya perasaan apa-apa kepadanya? Kau tau dia selalu menjagamu. Dia juga selalu mengkhawatirkanmu ketika handphonemu mati atau juga kau tak menjawab panggilannya. Aku rasa Sehun menyukaimu Hannie"

Luhan POV

Setelah sampai rumahnya, Luhan segera disambut oleh Kim ahjumma, seorang maid Luhan.

"Nona muda, kau darimana saja? Dari tadi Lee ahjussi mencarimu." Tanya Kim ahjumma

"ah, mianhe ahjumma, aku tadi membeli sesuatu untuk Sehun, aku lupa memberitahumu. Dan juga ahjumma, aku kan sudah pernah bilang berapa kali jangan terlalu sering memanggilku nona muda, panggil aku Luhan, Hannie atau apalah yang membuat ahjumma nyaman. Karena aku juga sudah menganggap Kim ahjumma dan Lee ahjussi sebagai orangtuaku juga" jawab Luhan panjang lebar

Kim ahjumma sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja dikeluarga Xi, dia juga yang mengurus aku sejak kecil. Aku juga selalu bermanja-manja dengannya. Tapi jika aku salah tetap saja ahjumma akan memarahiku dan menasehatiku tetapi dengan kelembutan tentunya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, Luhannie segera naik. Dan beristirahatlah. Ahjumma akan menyiapkan makan malam" serunya

Aku segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarku yang terletak dilantai 2. Tak lupa sebelum itu mengucapkan kata oke kepada ahjumma dan tersenyum. Aku langsung merebahkan diriku dikasur, rasanya nyaman setelah seharian berkeliling myeong-dong. Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan Baekhyun melintas difikiranku.

"Luhannie, kau dan Sehun kan sudah bersahabat sejak lama, apa kau tak punya perasaan apa-apa kepadanya? Kau tau dia selalu menjagamu. Dia juga selalu mengkhawatirkanmu ketika handphonemu mati atau juga kau tak menjawab panggilannya. Aku rasa Sehun menyukaimu Hannie"

BLUSH

Seketika itu juga setelah Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaannya, aku merasa wajahku menghangat, oh tidak bahkan mungkin sudah tercetak semburat merah, serta keadaan jantungku yang tak karuan.

"ah tidak mungkin Baekki, aku dan Sehun sudah menjadi sahabat sejak kecil, mana mungkin Sehun mempunyai perasaan lebih padaku" jawabku

Ya, walaupun aku berharap Sehun mempunyai perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Batinnya.

Luhan yang kembali memikirkan hal itupun bisa merasakan pipinya kembali menghangat.

"ah, aku lupa harus kerumah Sehun untuk memberikan hadiahnya"

Setelah mandi dan merapikan pakaiannya, Luhan segera turun dan langsung menuju mobilnya menancapkan gas menuju rumah Sehun.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Tak berapa lama Luhan memencet bel, muncullah seorang pemuda dengan rambut dark brown dan kulit putih pucat dari belakang pintu. Luhan yang melihatnyapun dengan cepat memberikan senyum manisnya, membuat siapa saja akan jatuh hati padanya. Pemuda itupun melihat Luhan sambil mengerutkan dahinya melihat Luhan berpakaian, apa dia tak kedinginan hanya memakai kemeja dan sweater saja batinnya. Oh, sepertinya ada pengulangan disini, dimana sejak beberapa jam yang lalu di kota Myeong-dong Luhan yang berfikiran seperti itu dan sekarang posisi itu tergantikan oleh Sehun. Dengan wajah poker facenya pemuda tampan itupun berkata

"ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Tanyanya datar.

Padahal Luhan berharap dengan senyumnya Sehun akan luluh dengannya, tapi nyatanya tidak, tidak sama sekali.

"Hunnie, aku kesini hanya untuk minta maaf, maaf selama 2 hari ini aku mengabaikanmu dan tak memberimu kabar. Sungguh, seonsaengnim menyita handphone kami, jadi aku tak bisa memberimu kabar. Dan esoknya seonsaengnim lupa mengembalikannya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Hunnie, aku tak bermasud mengabaikanmu" aku Luhan seraya menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut Sehun akan bersikap dingin lagi padanya. Pemuda itu menghelas nafas sebelum berkata

"masuklah Lu, kau akan mati kedinginan jika diluar terus? Kenapa kau tak memakai mantelmu eoh? " Tanya Sehun khawatir melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah karena hawa dingin yang menusuk

"ehh?" Luhan yang mendengarnyapun hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"aku lupa membawanya karena terburu-buru kemari"

Sehun hanya berdecak lalu mulai menggosokkan tanganya dan menangkup pipi Luhan mencoba menghangatkan Luhan dengan cara seperti itu.

"kau mau coklat panas, Lu?" Luhan yang dari tadi tersenyumpun dengan cepat menjawab

"tidak Hunnie, aku kemari hanya untuk minta maaf dan sebagai permintaan maaf, aku membelikanmu ini" seru Luhan seraya memberikan bungkusan yang ditaruhnya tadi. Sehun langsung menerimanya dan menatap mata Luhan seolah berbicara apa ini? Luhan yang mengertipun hanya tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan menatap mata Sehun lagi seolah berkata cobalah. Percakapan internal.

Sehun segera membuka, merogoh bungkusan tersebut dan mendapati kotak yang bertuliskan "Royal Elastics". Sehunpun mengernyitkan dahinya dan membuka kotak itu, dan terlihatlah sepasang sepatu berwarna biru.

"Lu, kau? Ini Royal Elastics? Ini terlalu mahal Lu" seru Sehun seraya menatap mata Luhan

"tak apa Hunnie, aku juga ingin mendapatkan permintaan maaf darimu"

"tapi kau tak perlu membelikanku ini hanya untuk sebuah permintaan maaf"

"kalau begitu, anggap itu sebagai hadiah" seru Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sehun hanya bisa mendengus pelan, pasalnya jika Luhan sudah keras kepala begini akan sulit baginya untuk menolaknya. Dan dengan hati yang masih belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya, Sehun akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan berkata baiklah pada Luhan.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa wajahmu tetap memerah? Padahal aku sudah menyalakan penghangat ruangan" Tanya Sehun. Raut cemas sangat kentara sekali pada wajahnya.

"tak apa Hunnie, aku hanya sedikit kedinginan tadi ketika kesini, dan juga sedikit lelah" jawab Luhan

Dengan tak mengindahkan kata Luhan, Sehun mendekat, menaruh punggung tangan kanannya pada dahi Luhan dan tangan kirinya pada dirinya sendiri.

"astaga Lu, kau demam. Kau tak usah pulang, kau menginap disini saja, aku yang akan menjagamu. Akan ku panggilkan dokter untukmu. Atau kita bisa ke rumah sakit sekarang" seru Sehun panik. Luhan yang melihat kepanikan Sehunpun hanya tersenyum.

"tak usah Sehunnie, Kim ahjumma menungguku dirumah. Lagipula aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, kalau tidak aku akan meminta bannona Kim ahjumma. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu Hunnie"

Sehun yang sedari tadi panikpun hanya bisa cengo mendengar penuturan Luhan. Tidak, dia tak pernah merepotkannya, sama sekali tidak.

"kalau begitu aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang. Kita pakai mobilmu ya. Tunggu disini sebentar" seru Sehun cepat.

Sehun segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, mengambil barang yang dikiranya penting. Tak lupa ia juga membawa dua mantel, satu untuknya dan satu mantel lagi untuk Luhan. Sehun segera turun dan menyampirkan mantelnya pada Luhan, dia langsung menyambar kunci mobil Luhan dan memapah Luhan keluar rumahnya.

"aku bukan pasien pasca operasi Sehun-ah. Aku masih bisa berjalan dengan baik" seru Luhan

"aku hanya takut kau pingsan Lu, dengan suhu tubuhmu yang panas ini"

Luhan yang mendengar penuturan Sehunpun hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyum indah mengembang pada wajahnya yang cantik.

**Perhatianmu sungguh membuatku terpesona. Bolehkah? Bolehkah aku berharap? Berharap kau memperlakukanku terus seperti ini, dengan perasaan nyaman dan detakan jantung yang tak teratur ikut menyertai? **

**Detakan jantung yang tak teratur tetapi seirama dengan detak jantungmu juga yang bisa membuat pipiku menghangat?**

HAHAHAHA

Ini cerita absurd bin random bangeetttttt...

maaf ya, cuma iseng-iseng post dokumen lamaaaaa :D


End file.
